The Closet
by Ascend With Ivy
Summary: Ryoma learns the hard way that one should never hide in a closet when running from Inui. Especially when your sempais are around. MomoKaidoh


A/N: Well, this is a random one-shot I wrote for a prompt my friend gave me. Rated to be safe. Disclaimer: .:reaches into empty pockets:. I own nothing. Not even the plot. Not my show, not my plot bunny. If I did I'd be rich and creative. I am neither.

_Dedicated to Michelle_

-------------------------------------

Echizen Ryoma was _not_ having a good day. For starters, his alarm clock had decided to take revenge for years of abuse, and failed to go off. Late to school, Ryoma had forgotten his homework. And his lunch. Inui kindly offered to share his with him, which had landed him in the nurse's office. This, of course, meant he missed a pop quiz. To make matters worse, now he was stuck in a closet. Literally. After an excessive amount of sighing and glaring at the door, he managed to swallow his pride- and yelled.

"Momo-sempai! Get your ass over here! I know you're skipping class!"

Silence followed his screams.

"Hello! I'm trapped in a closet you morons, GET ME OUT!"

Apparently, everyone had decided to be studious today. Cursing under his breath, Ryoma attempted to break the door down himself. Given his size, it was to no avail. Angrily he sat on a bucket, and waited.

-----------------------------------------------

Kaidoh Kaoru was having an unusually good day. His mother had cooked his favorite meal, and he had laughed long and hard over pointless things with his father. This in itself was not uncommon, but on his morning run he happened to pass by a certain classmate's house. A certain classmate who just happened to be changing at the time. The sight of one Momoshiro Takeshi with his shirt off was enough to drive anyone mad, and Kaidoh was no exception. He narrowly avoided tripping over an old lady, which was a stroke of luck in itself. Once at school, his perfected glare managed to scare the shit out of a few underclassmen, and he found a special dessert in his lunch. To complete this wonderful day, he was about to skip class and get a detention. While some might find this a _bad_ thing, the motive behind it was well worth the consequences. Today, he was going to skip class with Momo.

---------------------------------------------

Said tennis player ran down the halls, abruptly skidding to a halt near a vacated janitor's closet. Catching his breath, he leaned against the wall, managing to pull off an impassive posture. Seconds later, Kaidoh came dashing around the corner before slowing into a carefree swagger.

"Momo! Oh, er, sorry I'm late." And thus went the poise.

"No problem. Wasn't waiting long." _More like 10 seconds..._

They stood awkwardly for a while, until Kaidoh growled and took the initiative. Momo soon found himself with a mouthful of viper, and he definitely wasn't complaining. Tiring of his submissive position, he forced Kaidoh up against the wall, tongue battling for dominance. Lack of oxygen soon caught up with them, and they were forced to break apart.

"We should take this somewhere else." His voice had dropped an octave, but he was used to it by now.

"Mmm, yeah." Kaidoh stole another kiss before looking around for a more convenient location. He soon found himself staring at the closet.

"Did that closet just... talk?"

Momo didn't care if the closet had suddenly broken free of the wall and started dancing. "Yeah, I think it wants us to use it." He looked seductively at the tennis player, whose endearing bandanna was dangerously askew.

"But-" He cut him short with a kiss, and pushed him towards the closet. Unfortunately for them, the door wouldn't budge.

"Kuso! Stupid door..."

"Guess we'll just have to finish here huh?"

Who could resist that body?

-------------------------------------------

Ryoma was bored. After quite a while of sitting on the uncomfortable bucket, he was beginning to think he should have taken Inui up on his offer to test out his latest creations. Just as he was about to impale himself on a broom, he heard voices. Voices that sounded suspiciously like his sempais. _I'm saved! _

"Momo-sempai! Kaidoh-sempai! Help! I got locked in here, open the door!"

He heard them talking again.

"Guys!"

Kaidoh said something, but cut off soon after. A few seconds later, he heard banging on the door. _Finally..._

"Kuso! Stupid door..."

"Guess we'll just have to finish here, huh?

_Finish what?_

"Guys, just go get a teacher or some-" Moans interrupted his demand. "What..."

"Oh, Kaidoh! Yeees!"

No. He refused to believe it. They were NOT going at it on the **other side of the door**. Thumping noises were heard. Ryoma paled and backed up in disgust. Missing the bucket completely, he landed on the floor as he attempted to sit down. No fucking way. Screams of delight easily penetrated the offending door, and some expletives were used liberally. Ryoma hadn't thought it possible for his day to get any worse, and yet somehow it had taken a horrible turn. The moans finally subsided, and he could hear footsteps as they began to move away. He heard laughter as they moved further down the hall and he curled up slowly, undoubtably scarred for life.

--------------------------------------------------------

The janitor swore as he hurried toward his closet. How could he have forgotten the mop?! Inserting the key, he quickly opened the wooden door. There, next to the bucket he used to clean up the students' vomit, a 1st year lay curled in a fetal position. He was muttering things under his breath, and it was a while before he noticed the janitor. The boy looked up at him, eyes wide with fright.

"I am _never_ hiding in a closet again."

He shook his head. Kids these days.


End file.
